Sneeze
by Musical24Soul
Summary: Some pepper, a sneeze, spells...what do you get if it all mixes...some funny events in the great hall of course! A little Humor on my part! A must read!


A/N: Hey basically this is a Comedy. I don't know how I thought of this it just popped into my head...the weirdest things just happen to come to me. LOL anyway here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, and never will.

Hope you all like it!

Updated: March 10th- Just went through the story to get rid of any spelling errors. There were a lot, so hopefully now it will be easier to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sneeze

They were all gathered in the Great Hall eating dinner as usual.Most of them were eating and laughing with friends, some of them were practicing some spells,because they had finished early. Little did they know a big accident would fall upon them... (Snicker)

"Hermione could you pass the pepper." Ron asked while shoveling more food down his throat.

"Ron, please don't go over board. Remember yesterday? A poor first year had to go to the infirmary because you had to lash out and start putting salt on everything! Poor girls eyes were all swollen...please be careful with the pepper!" Hermione pleaded. She had tried to make Ron stop horsing around with the condiments but he just wouldn't have it. And everyone was having a laugh until the poor girl...she ran out crying. But that didn't phase them, they just laughed harder!

Harry started snickering.

"Shut up harry!" Ron said whacking him on the head. He smiled at him, as harry rubbed his sore head. Harry was about to smack him back but Hermione quickly intervened.

"Boys, stop. Eat your food!" She said sternly. "Here is the pepper Ron." She gave him a glance that said; You'd-better-behave-or-else

But seeing as Ron was Ron, he didn't listen...no he didn't lash out like he had the other day...but he did make a bit of a pepper cloud...

They were sitting somewhere at the end and Neville was sitting just one seat away from him. With dean in between Ron and Neville. Dean quickly covered his face...But Neville...the poor soul, he hadn't seen it coming...and all of a sudden;

"Ah...Ah...CHOOO!" Neville, I would think, sneezed the loudest he had ever sneezed that day...

And then it all started.

When Neville sneezed he had sneezed right onto lavender, who quickly tried to dodge it. But while doing that she bumped Parvati who was just about to take a sip of her pumpkin juice...which caused it to spill all over Deans homework he was doing.

"HEY!" He yelled. Standing up, bumping into a student who was carrying mash potatoes down to where she and her friends were sitting (they had run out). The mash potatoes spilled all over Ernie, who was trying to do a spell that would turn his robes the color he wanted. So... now he had mash potatoes all over his head and the spell went somewhere to the left. Hitting Snape who had been walking down to go back to his office to grade some tests.

He tripped over the girl who had been carrying the mash potatoes (which was already on Ernie at the time) when she was trying to dodge the spell so the spell hit him and turned his robes a bright yellow. Yet again the poor Mash Potato girl was shoved... right into Luna who was walking backwards reading a magazine upside down. But little did they know she was muttering a spell as well (in ron's direction).

She had thought the spell was a love spell...and man was it powerful. So Luna was knocked into the Ravenclaw table, kids diving out of the way so they didn't get hit by her. So yet another spell was sent on its way, this time near the Slytherin Table. The spell hit Pansy, she turned all daze-faced and then pounced on Blaise and started kissing him and telling him she loved him. Blaise had been trying to hex a little Hufflepuff seconded year...so that spell went somewhere unknown. Blaise forgot about the spell, he was now trying to get pansy off him... but while pansy was acting all weird she was knocking food off the table and the gravy got all over Draco's robes...his expensive robes..and you know him...

"My Robes, these are the finest they have!" He yelled while standing abruptly. While all this was happening McGonagall had come over and she had been right near him, when she heard him yell and get up. She too was shoved...getting hit with Blaise's hex...

At that point everything went silent (it had gotten pretty loud) McGonagall looked up...

Nobody dare laugh...

Here hair was a bright orange! She quickly pulled out her wand out to change it, but Colin Creevy had already snapped a photo. Once she had it back to normal she stormed back out of the Great Hall. She was not stepping back in there...

All of these events had happen within 15 seconds...so it had gone pretty fast, it was a chain of events. There was tons of food on students and on the floor. Colin, unknowingly to them, had gotten tons of pictures of what had happen.

Everything was still silent, except pansy swooning over Blaise and Draco's dark glares and mutters at pansy.

At the high table the Professors were chuckling, Dumbledore got up and cleared the mess with a wave of his hand.

"I think we have had enough excitement for one night..." With that he sat back down and watched the students exit.

"Ronald Weasley! That is it! You are not to use any condiments, for...for...never again!" Hermione was still tongue tied, all that had happen because of some pepper.

"It was just pepper, I didn't know that stuff was that powerful!" He said back. They made there way back to the common room. Most of them were already in when they heard someone sneeze... they jumped slightly.

Then they heard. "Oh. My. God. I sneezed. The world shall now end!" They all laughed. Everyone in the common room was thinking that same thing...

It all started with a sneeze!

A/N: Please review


End file.
